


Justice

by SweetieFlamant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFlamant/pseuds/SweetieFlamant
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, I'm not that used to write so feel free to tell me what could be improve :). English is not my first language, I'm sorry for the mistakes that could have slip in.Also, I wrote this story by drawing inspiration in my friend story that he wrotes for me.Anyways, I hope that you will enjoy !
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I'm not that used to write so feel free to tell me what could be improve :). English is not my first language, I'm sorry for the mistakes that could have slip in.  
> Also, I wrote this story by drawing inspiration in my friend story that he wrotes for me.  
> Anyways, I hope that you will enjoy !

November 24th 1963.

The sun was slowly rising on the city of New York. Small sun rays were passing through the curtain of the room where a young woman was sleeping. The sun rays were crossing her face and her bare shoulder, stopping on her hair to make it shine. Her glasses were on her nightstand, the light of the sun creating a rainbow through them.

"Hange !" A voice echoed through the appartment, reaching the freshly called person. 

Hange sat on her bed, yawning and scratching her left eye with her fist. Her hair was messy and filthy, some strands of hair falling on her face. She brushed it with a wave of her hand, yawning again and stretching her whole and long body. She grabbed her nightgown and put it on, standing up at the same time. She walked towards the window and open the curtain. Her gaze was looking down on the street, watching people pass; there was a man with a newspaper smoking a cigar, ladies chatting and having fun together, an old woman walking her dog... nothing surprising, a totally normal day in New York.

Her door opened up, an even younger woman came into the room. She looked like Hange, but shorter with green eyes instead of hazel ones, a big smile on her face. The small girl jumped on Hange, enlacing her sister. " 'Morning Hange !" She said, joy in her voice.  
"Hello dear." Hange smiled at her sister, hugging her and kissing her forehead.  
"Mom is waiting for you in the kitchen. She needs help to wrap up the food for lunch."  
"Tell her I'm coming in a minute."  
And with that, her sister was gone.

A few minutes after, Hange was out of her bedroom, still in her pajamas though. She walked towards the kitchen, passing by the living room where her sister was, reading what must be the new Spiderman comics. Her feet guided her to the kitchen, a pleasant and sweet smell was coming from the small room.  
"Hi mom." She said, leaning on her mom and kissing her cheek.  
"I asked your sister to wake you up twenty minutes ago, Hange. I did everything alone." She turned to see her daughter.  
"Aah yes, I'm sorry, mom. I was sleepy and came back to bed." Hange said with a little smile.  
"Go take a shower, we are out when your father will come back." Hange nodded and ran to her room, taking her clothes with her and then went to the bathroom.

She stayed a long time under the water, hot drops of water sliding on her shoulders to her feet, passing by the curves of her waist and hips. She washed her hair and her body, the smell of soap engulfing the bathroom as well as the fog created by the heat of the water.  
Hange turned off the water and grabbed her towel, envelopping herself in it. She dried herself and then get dressed. She put on her favorite and unique dress, a purple one, and tied up her hair in her usual ponytail.

An hour after, the Zoe family was out, walking in Central Park. The sun was as shining as ever, there was not a single cloud in the sky. A lot of people were enjoying the weather, some were running, others would be playing with their children but Hange and her family were there for a picnic. Hange and her sister, Angela, were walking side by side. Angela's arm was intertwined with her sister's.  
"Hange, look ! A squirrel !" Angela said, pulling her sister with her closer to that squirrel.  
Hange crouched in front of the small animal, big eyes full of curiosity looking at it. She tried to make it comes towards her. Once it was close enough, she took it carefully in her hands, turning to her sister. Angela smile became bigger and she started to pet it. The little rodent didn't move , it even looked like it was liking it. Hange put it down when the squirrel started to move, and let it go.  
"Come on Angela, mom and dad are waiting for us." They stood up and went to their parents, ready to eat.

On the other side of the park, a group of people, all wearing dark suits, were walking together. Nobody could see who they were under their hat but everyone noticed how menacing they were. They walked towards the center of the park and stopped. One of them opened his jacket and took a pistol, all of his comrades followed him.

All the happy atmosphere disappeared. Hange was disoriented and confused, all she could hear were screams coming from everywhere. She felt someone grab her dress, she lowered her head and saw her sister, crying, screaming and covered in blood. Hange was paralysed. The sound of a bullet passed besides her, she didn't had the time to move when another bullet was shot towards her, but this time, hitting her shoulder. She fell on the grass, her mouth wide open with pain, but no sound came from her throat. She closed her eyes and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hange opened her eyes, she couldn't see anything. The pain on her shoulder was unbearable, blood dropping everywhere, the grass that was once a bright green was turning to a crimson red. It was the color of death. With all the energy that she had left, she put her left hand on her right shoulder, to try to stop the bleeding. She winced when her hand touched her skin. Hange sat and looked around her, even if her vision was blurry because of the tears running out of her eyes. Her gaze stopped on the bodies next to her.  
"Mom !! Dad !!" Hange's voice cracked. She crawled to their side, screaming from the pain caused by her shoulder and the pain from seeing her parents lying dead on the grass. 

She was near her mother. She put her hand on her Mother's heart, trying to find a pulse or feeling the breath coming in and out of her lungs. She waited. 5... 10... 15 seconds... nothing. A small "mom" was all Hange could say. She looked at her hand, painted in a bright red, the red of her blood and her mother's. She did the same to her father, but the result was the same. Hange was on her knees, between them. She held her parents' hands before letting a huge scream out. She screamed until there was not any air left in her lungs. Her cheeks were wet and salty, tears running down, falling on her thights.

Hange let go of her parents when she heard a sharp breath and a cough coming from the right. Her sister was coughing blood and trying to stand up. Hange run to her side. "Angela !!" She put her arms around her weakened body, looking for any wounds left by a bullet. Three. She found three holes in her sister's stomach. Three fucking holes, caused by the passage of bullets. Hange put her hands over her sister's belly. "Don't let go Angela, I'm here... I'm here..." she cried while trying to stop the hemoragy. 

The men in suits were still there, but moving away from where Hange and her family were.

Hange's gaze followed them but it came back quickly at her sister struggling to breath. I need to get her out of this, she thought. She put her arm around Angela's waist, trying not to put too much pressure on it, and lifted her. "You will need to walk, just a little, please Angela...", her sister answered with a little "hum...".  
Hange turned her head to watch their parents's corpse. She tried to held back her tears but her eyes were flooding with salty water. "I'm so sorry..." she said in a whisper.

She started to walk, her sister by her side. All she wanted was to find a place safe where she could take care of her sister's wound. They were near the portal of the park. Hange looked around her and found a small alley between two buildings. "Come on Angela, you need to walk a little longer, but I'm going to take care of you." Ane they walked toward this alley. Hange heard new gunshots in her back, inside the park. Screams and footsteps of people running could be heard. Those sounds sent shivers down her spine.

They reached safely the alley. Hange lied carefully her sister down the floor. Angela was crying silently, her breath was sharp and irregular. Hange could read pain, fear and death in her eyes.  
"Hey, everything is going to be okay, I swear to you", Hange said, tearing up a piece of her dress to wrap it around her sister wound.  
"H-Hange... it hu-urts..." Angela's voice was shattered and crackling, breaking Hange's heart.  
"I know but it will be over soon... hold on just a little while longer please Angela." Hange held her sister and put the strand of tissue around her waist to stop the bleeding. She knew that removing the bullets would cause the hemoragy to be badder.

The sky was turning grey, thick clouds appearing and drops started to fall on the city. Hange held her sister against her chest, waiting for the police or anyone to come help them. They tried to move but Angela couldn't walk and Hange was too weak to carry her. They waited what felt like hours to Hange.

Sirenes could be heard from afar. Hange saw ambulances and police cars passing by the alley. When people started to get out of the cars, Hange screamed to alert them that her and Angela were there. A young woman heard the scream and came near the alley. The nurse gasped when she saw all the blood on the ground and the two girls covered in red. She called others nurses and policemen to help her take care of them. 

Hange was terrified. Two women took her sister away from her, Hange screamed, not wanting to let go of her sister's hand. The nurse that discovered them try to keep Hange calm to bandage her shoulder. She talked to her, trying to find reconforting words but Hange wasn't listening, all she cared about was her sister's health and safety.

Hange heard people shouting from where Angela was. Between the shouts of all the people that were here, the calm talk of the nurse in front of her and the sirenes of the police cars, she heard a sentence, four words, words that she never wanted to hear. "We are losing her !" Screamed a medic to his assistants.

"No..." was all Hange could say. She stood up, ignoring the nurse that was trying to stop her. She walked, slowly, to the ambulance. What she saw make her heart skip beats. Medics were doing CPR to Angela. Hange didn't have any energy and force left, she felt to her knees, in a puddle, eyes looking down, tears dropping to the ground.

By the end of the day, there was not any Zoe family left, just a single soul, alone forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ! So here is the chapter 2 ! I'm not really proud of how I wrote it, I think I could have done better but I can't think of another way to write it. I might come edit it later but for now, I'm posting it like that.  
> Also, the story is focusing more around Hange than other characters so I'm sorry if you hoped to see Levi or others ><  
> Feel free to tell me if there is some mistakes or things that could be improve !  
> See you ! :)


End file.
